This invention relates to radiation transmission systems which permit radiation, particularly infrared (IR) radiation, to be used in conveying information, such as spectral scanning information obtained by means of Fourier Transform spectroscopy, over relatively long distances and to various alternatively available accessory devices, or sample chambers.
In an earlier application of the same inventor and assignee as this application, U.S. Ser. No. 703,762, filed Feb. 21, 1985, a "Universal Spectrometer System Having Modular Sample Chambers" was disclosed. That application pointed out that traditional interferometer spectrometer systems "for about 40 years" have been "unnecessarily constraining, in terms of the options available to the user of the spectroscopic instrument."
The present application moves even further from the earlier constraints in this field. One of the primary problems heretofore has been the loss of radiation in a non-coherent beam if the distance traveled or the number of optical elements has been extensive. Another problem has been lack of flexibility in making alternative uses of the interferometer spectrometer without complex adjustments and realigning of the optical elements.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide a family of modular optical devices which allow the beam of an FTIR spectrometer to be routed to and switched between any number of IR sampling peripherals while minimizing signal loss and eliminating the need for optical alignment.
The concepts of the present invention may also be useful outside the field of FTIR spectroscopy.